


Every Part of You

by Toku_fangirl_2015



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toku_fangirl_2015/pseuds/Toku_fangirl_2015
Summary: “You know, no one’s ever noticed that mole before,” Adachi remarked. “Not even me.”I notice everything about Adachi, Kurosawa thought.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 219





	Every Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea entered my brain and would not leave until I wrote it down. These two are so adorable together. <3  
> This is set at some point after episode 9 (which was the latest, at the time of writing). I might go back and edit later if I need to make this fit in with the timeline from later episodes.

Kurosawa walked up behind Adachi and placed a hand on his shoulder. Adachi turned and smiled at him, the special smile that Kurosawa was beginning to recognize as _his_. How had he gotten so lucky? Adachi turned his head again, and Kurosawa caught sight of the little mole behind his ear. He leaned over and quickly placed a kiss on it. Adachi let out a soft hum. “You have this little mole, right there,” Kurosawa murmured into his ear. He kissed it again. “It’s the perfect spot for me to do this.” Another kiss. Adachi leaned further into Kurosawa’s embrace.

They’d been together for exactly forty-three days, and Adachi was now used to Kurosawa surprising him with kisses when they were alone. Sometimes they spent the night at his place, sometimes at Adachi’s, although they still slept in separate beds. Kurosawa had never taken a relationship so slowly before, but he didn’t mind at all. Adachi was worth waiting for.

Adachi turned towards him, a grin spread across his whole face. “You know, no one’s ever noticed that mole before,” he remarked. “Not even me.”

_I notice everything about Adachi_ , Kurosawa thought, his hand still resting on Adachi’s shoulder. _It’s a shame, that no one’s ever noticed him before. But at the same time, it means I get him all to myself._

Adachi looked at him for a long moment. “You have this little dip in your chin…” He raised a hand towards Kurosawa’s face.

“I know.” Kurosawa’s shoulders slumped. He’d been self-conscious about that ever since a girl he’d known in high school had told him, “Your face is perfect, except for the dent in your chin.” Even now, the memory of her words made him frown.

“You don’t like it?” Adachi asked, catching Kurosawa’s change in demeanor. “It’s nice! I…” He cupped Kurosawa’s chin in his hand, placing his thumb in the cleft. He stroked it lightly. “I like it, because it’s part of you.”

It was moments like that where Kurosawa had trouble remembering how to breathe. Adachi was normally so quiet and self-contained, which made everything he did say all the more precious. _I didn’t think it was possible to fall any further in love with Adachi than I am already, and then he goes and says a thing like that…_

“I like every part of you, Kurosawa,” Adachi said brightly.

Kurosawa grinned at him wickedly. _Even the parts of me that you haven’t seen yet?_ Adachi flushed. _Crap! I didn’t mean to say that out loud!_ Or maybe Adachi had guessed where his thoughts had gone from his expression. “I’m sorry, Adachi,” he said. “You’re just too easy to tease sometimes.” _And that’s one of my favorite things about_ you _, my dear._ “I like everything about you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr: [toku-fangirl-2015](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/toku-fangirl-2015)


End file.
